The Haunted Pyramid
by FlEsH AnD BoNeZ
Summary: An annoying summer job in an ancient Egyptian catacomb turns out to a mystery for Malik, Bakura and Chiaki…Who is the scary ghost haunting the place? Will they survive there, alone within the mess? RNR PlZ.
1. Sometimes Boredom Is Good

**The Haunted Pyramid**

* * *

_"Don't be stupid, Chiaki, ghosts are not real…Right, Bakura?"_

_"You mean you are afraid? What a…"_

_"I'm not afraid, I'm just telling you to stop being stupid!"_

_"Yeah, right, tell it to FlEsH AnD BonNeZ! FAB seems to be in quite mood lately…"_

_"Sure, I will...Hey, look!"_

_(Something white passes them, hovering into the ancient corridor, beyond the dark)_

_"Do you…Believe in ghosts, Malik?"_

_"…I think you will…"_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO! Why me! T.T_**

FAB: Hello to everyone! How is your summer going? Finally I've decided to write something funny about our dear YGO!

**_Summary:_** An annoying summer job in an ancient Egyptian catacomb turns out to a mystery for Malik, Bakura and Chiaki…Who is the scary ghost haunting the place? Will they survive there, alone within the mess? RNR plZ.

**_Genre and Rating:_** Well, a funny story is just what we all need to cheer up this summer! The rating is K+ for…Well, stupid stunts and abnormal attitude.

FAB: And now! For the story!

**The Haunted Pyramid – Chapter 1 – Sometimes Boredom Is Good**

Yawning twice, Isis opened the gray door of the Ishtars apartment and got into the entrance hall. Sighing to herself in tiredness, she elegantly kicked the awful high-heeled shoes off her feet, stepping now on the cold relaxing floor. Hanging her keys on the right hook, she placed down her bag, yawning again as she did so. She hated those night works in her new Egyptian gallery, because ordering around a bunch of sleepy porters while being constantly threatened to fall down on the museum's floor with a snort was kind of…Very-very unpleasant.

She ran a lazy hand in her long black hair, opening the door to the living room. The room was slightly shadowed, only creamy orange rays of dawn were penetrating the half closed window. The TV was on, casting colorful patterns on the walls around, yet the volume was turned off. Still, a soft purring was audible in the stillness of the early morning.

A warm smile crept to Isis' lips when she watched the silent scene in the living room. On the wide leather sofa, half of his face was sinking into his bright hair, his head resting on his tanned arms…Her brother was lying, body stretched on almost the entire space. He was still wearing daily clothes, and his chest was gently rising with each breath he took. An idle sun ray hit one of his golden bracelets, casting circle of light on the counter wall.

Somewhere in the middle, approximately near Malik's stomach, was a mess of pale orange hair and tight black clothes, curved inside itself, half leaning on Malik, half hanging in the open air, threatening to fall down with every hasty movement. A mild-tanned hand was resting on the armrest. All of these details belonged to a young lady, whose name was Chiaki. Chiaki was Malik's classmate, yet they'd shared a little more than only a class. They sat together, spoke with each other during the lessons (Successfully driving their teachers mad), they did homework together (Well…Chiaki tried, Malik copied. Sharing is good.) And maybe even they shared some deep emotions to each other, yet they both were too shy to admit this and too busy trying to deny everything. /Chiaki is a young nice lady. I'm sure she has a good influence on Malik…/ thought Isis to herself, as her eyes wandered to the other side of the room.

There, on the couch, lay another teenage boy. His body was limp on the leather, and his mouth slightly opened. Long white hair was spread on the backrest like hand-held fan, and his face was calm and innocent when he was sleeping so peacefully. Yet Isis knew well there was nothing innocent under the relaxed mask. Because…Well, it was our beloved Bakura, and I think that explains the rest. Bakura was snoring lightly in his sleep, his spiky locks moving slightly over his forehead.

All three of them were carelessly asleep, and the entire house was silent and still. Isis couldn't stop smiling as she carefully made her way across the room and to the kitchen's door, avoiding cracking tiles and the carpet's edge. She shot a quick glance at the teenagers sleeping in front of the mute TV. Neither moved.

Pressing down on the handle, she opened the door to the darkened kitchen /A cup of coffee will do me just fine…/ she thought /After the disturbing night working…/

Moving into the kitchen, she stepped on something sticky in the semi-darkness of the room. A shudder ran up her spine as her hand turned on the lights in the kitchen.

The house was completely quiet when suddenly

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" crossed its hushed slumber.

The blood-freezing scream brought some unwanted results: Bakura jerked on his place, almost falling off the couch, Malik woke up in total fright and started hiccupping uncontrollably and Chiaki fell onto the floor with a painful thud, there she lay, moaning silently to herself.

"**What In The Name Of RA…How On Earth…For Gods Sake…**" Isis just couldn't finish any of her sentences, and all she managed to let out for the triumphed end was "Why…?"

Malik made a pathetic noise down his throat, Bakura silently crawled to hide behind the couch and Chiaki was still lying on the floor, motionless. Isis started to examine the damage "My berry syrup…And a half burned omelet stuck to the ceiling…Why…?" To be honest, the view was not for those who have heart problems. Stains of colorful ex-dishes were decorating the walls, and total mess was ruling over the counter and the floor. Mixed syrups, jams, half peeled vegetables and raw products were scattered in immeasurable disorder.

The expression on Isis' face was one of pure terror and something that reminded temporal coma. She looked…Quiet shocked /I left a clean kitchen and house yesterday…And now…Oh, Ra…/

When Malik hiccupped for the 22nd time, it seems to crack somehow Isis' desperate mask of world-disconnection. "To your room." she stated coldly "Immediately."

Bakura was the first to obey, crawling from behind the couch to the corridor without being noticed. Malik hiccupped again, but he daren't say anything. Chiaki painfully rose to her feet, and both of them made a quick retreat. A shudder passed through Isis' spine when the door upstairs was closed as silently as possible.

Isis looked down at her hands /I better wash them here. I can't find the courage to open a door to another room and discover…/ she shivered again, and tried to make her way among the dirt on the floor to the counter /And I have to do something with those kids…They have to find some other occupation…But **Not In My House!** For my kitchen sake!.../

* * *

The three teenagers were standing in a circle back in Malik's room, blaming gazed piercing each other cores. "It's your fault!" Chiaki glared at Bakura "You were supposed to wake us up early!" 

"No, Malik said he would do it. Why is it always me? This time it's Malik!" accused Bakura malevolently.

Malik hiccupped in response. Chiaki glared at him.

"Go and drink something. It's not healthy." Malik raised two terrified violet eyes to Chiaki's brown ones. Getting down to the kitchen where Isis was obviously boiling with rage wasn't a very reasonable thing to do. Unless you want your head off, of course.

"Erm…Well, you can drink some tap water." came Bakura with his 5 cents from the behind. Chiaki nodded "Let's go, Malik," she said, taking his hand into her. He hiccupped quietly twice when they crossed the corridor on their tip-toes. Bakura followed silently, ready for the show planned for him. When they'd reached the bathroom door, Chiaku opened it as quite as possible, pushing Malik quickly inside. Then she entered herself, closing the door right before Bakura's pug nose.

"Ae…" the (ex) tomb-robber rubbed his forehead with an expression of a four years old boy whose ice-cream was stolen right from his mouth /And this is really unfair. Why Malik gets the girl in this FIC?.../ Bakura frowned and went to a window nearby. Opening the frame to the fresh air of the morning, Bakura jumped swiftly to land on the grass below. "Time for breakfast," he said to no one in particular, and went to rob a mini-market.

* * *

Malik and Chiaki ran away from the house the minute Isis got into her bedroom to rest a little. Odion wasn't home yet, so it was quite easy to get out considering the horrible squeak of the doorway. 

However, Odion was home in a less than half an hour. He got inside, pulling off his dark purple cloak with golden strings (He wasn't really the man of clothing) and yawned sleepily. He was working as a guard in a factory during the nights, so he was really tired to do anything…Well, maybe a cup of tea would be perfectly fine for him…Maybe.

"**Isis! Get Yourself Here This Instant!**" he and Isis were together for three years now, and they planned to get officially married shortly – he couldn't support this kind of deterioration of his wife-to-be. And the mess in this kitchen was terrible. /If I don't rebuke her because of the state of this kitchen, I'll end up cleaning this myself!.../ he thought.

"O-Odion? What is it?" she asked. She wore a white silky nightgown, and her black hair was free in the morning air-conditioner's air. Her eyes were clouded with sleep, yet she woke up completely when she saw the expression on Odion's face. He frowned even more and said

"I'm running here a private housework, and I would not tolerate this kind of disorder! Isis, look at this kitchen!" he gestured at the glory with his hand "Why do I have to get back home and find things in this state?"

"What?" she said angrily "You think it is me, right? Then I didn't do it. The kids did."

"Isis, that's not an excuse." stated Odion, who felt he had to be tough in this scene.

"**How Dare You Accuse Me?**" roared Isis.

"You **Never Do Anything** around the house!" shouted Odion back.

The tones were growing louder and louder, some neighbors opened the windows to listen carefully and write some notes. Few of them wondered out loud why those two weren't married yet.

This argument found its happy ending with the two sitting embraced on the couch in the living room, talking about the mystery of life.

"I have to find a job for the kids. Maybe we can send them to a vacation somewhere," said Isis, holding onto her nightgown, leaning on the very tired Odion.

"Yeah, maybe…" yawned Odion.

"I see if there's some job-offer in the museum. Maybe the kids can help me arrange my new gallery. Maybe they can work in the souvenir-store on the first floor…" explained Isis.

"Yeah, maybe…" Odion yawned again.

"I have to ask Professor Hawkins if he can find something for them."

"Yeah, maybe…" and a yawn.

"He has a lot of new projects lately. He can use the kids for some research."

"Yeah, maybe…" yawn.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, maybe…"

"Odion!"

"Yeah, mayb-Wha?" he asked, when she suddenly hit him on his arm.

"Why do I even talk to you? You never listen to me! **Never**…" she hissed offensively and ran away, a door slammed somewhere in the distance.

"Maybe…" Odion yawned and got up "Wait a second, what did I do now? Ahh, stupid woman." He growled inwardly when he discovered he walked right into a puddle of raspberry syrup on the floor.

* * *

"I've found something good for the three of you, so listen up," Isis exclaimed, trying to catch the kids' attention. Bakura, Malik and Chiaki were playing some stupid card game, sitting on the floor with the cards on the table. The TV was on again, but volumeless. Bakura was cheating without Malik noticing. Chiaki tried to balance the game, and mentally remind herself to never play strip-poker with Bakura. 

"Hey!" shouted Isis, scaring some innocent ravens to death behind the window.

The three of them were now paying attention to the older woman, who was standing above them and glaring at them almost to evaporation. "What it is, sis?" asked Malik with shaky voice. Bakura lowered himself to hide under the table, and Chiaki smiled sweetly, saying "We are listening to you, Isis."

Isis took a deep breathe. "It is not healthy to spend the vacation locked here in the house, watching TV and nothing more. You should spend some time doing valuable things. I've found a job for the three of you, and it is far enough from my kitchen," Isis glanced towards the new firing-range in the Ishtars residence.

Chiaki opened her mouth to protest, but Isis spoke faster than the young girl "I say you go, and that's it. This is an important archeological work for Professor Hawkins in Egypt, he has found a new sealed catacomb there, and he needs volunteers to open it and clean it from the inside. It is a very responsible job, and he needs experts."

"I think the three of you can handle it. Malik knows well the ancient Egyptian language and the history, and Chiaki, you can help a lot with the food and the work, and Bakura…" Isis glanced around the room "Er…Where is Bakura?"

Malik and Chiaki looked under the table, there Bakura was pointing them to not look at him, his face wore a perfect scolding expression. Isis bent over to find Bakura hiding under the table "Ah, there you are…Ahem, so as I've said, Bakura was – and I believe he still is – an excellent ancient-tombs expert. So you are all set. Your flight is leaving tomorrow and I'm preparing some things for Malik. As for you Chiaki and Bakura – you two go home now and prepare everything. No more kitchen incidents like that one, thank you." Isis was already breathless, and Bakura was doing his best to avoid her eyes, his mind making plans how to steal every random thing that rolled into this FIC.

/Malik has a stupid sister…/ he thought, thanking Ra silently for not granting Isis the ability of mind reading. Yet the more stupid she was, the more stubborn she was. And when Isis decided…Isis decided. And the more stubbornly she decided, the more murderous she was. And Bakura knew that. He still wanted…Well, to live. And the bank that he saw yesterday could wait. He wondered where his tomb-robber clothes were.

* * *

Standing outside, Malik was cursing for few minutes in ancient Egyptian language, yet since lady Chiaki didn't understand this language it was fine. Bakura thought about some nasty words he could add into the turmoil, but kept his mouth shut. 

"So we have to go?" asked Chiaki in a low voice. Malik looked at her, apologizing for the stupidity of his sister "I guess the kitchen was the straw the broke the camel's back…"

"There are camels in Egypt, right?" asked Chiaki curiously.

"Yeah, there are…And if you want – I can steal one and give you a ride," boasted Bakura. Malik frowned /Bakura's kleptomania is driving me insane! I don't care about him robbing banks, supermarkets, ice-cream stands, money and duel-monsters cards…But I want him away from Chiaki!.../

"No thank you," Malik answered, taking Chiaki's hand and pulling her behind him "Now let me drive you home, Chiaki," he said, while he was dragging her to the garage, where his motorcycle was placed. Bakura followed them.

"Arr, Malik?" he called "Remember you promised me a ride when I said I wouldn't steal your CD player? Well, I think it's…"

But the roar of the engine cut him short, and Malik, with Chiaki holding onto him rode down the street, leaving Bakura standing there helplessly. He frowned.

"You want war, huh?" he hissed some minutes later "You'll get one, Malik. Just wait. And say bye-bye to your CD player…Just wait…"

* * *

FAB: Well, that's not much, but this is it for now. I've never posted anything funny, so it is kinda my first try. **If you have some time please REVIEW, **I have to understand whether this is readable or lost. I will try to update ASAP. 

Wait for more surprises in the next chapters! The trip to Egypt!

**_Have a good time in this summer, and Ja-Ne!_**


	2. Passport Please?

**The Haunted Pyramid**

* * *

_"Oh great. Just great. It was a perfect summer till Isis broke the ice with her stupid ideas. Now we have to travel back to Egypt, and work there in some pyramid or what. FlEsH AnD BoNeZ, I swear you will pay! Always getting us into stupid situations…"_

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YGO._** Hn.

FAB: Well, I'm trying to update another chapter right now…Hope someone will point out why this story is so bad in a _review_.

**The Haunted Pyramid – Chapter 2 – Passport Please?**

If you were an ant on Chiaki's carpet, you could certainly find a very unpleasant end when she threw her suitcase from the top of the closet down on the rag. She sighed lightly to herself, jumping from the chair she stood on. She knelt beside her suitcase, opening it and getting out some old stuff (An electroshock, broken torch and a piece of 100 years old pizza). Sighing to herself again she got onto her feet and approached her closet once again. She opened the doors to glance inside.

Well organized shelves with folded black clothes were the view she met inside the closet. Black was the only visible color in her wardrobe. And there she stood, a little astonished to discover it was absolutely impossible to decide which clothes she needed to take to that weird journey she was about to go on (And she blamed _FlEsH AnD BoNeZ_ for that).

It was really hard to decide among all this blackness, because most of the people can't realize black has its unique shades…13 shades, to be more exact, and Chiaki was helpless when she met such variety. /What should I do now? Malik is not the right person to ask him a thing like this, and Bakura…Well, he is Bakura, and that means the things will turn out into something nasty…I need a phone-aid…/ she thought, when magically a telephone appeared in front of her.

"Right on time," she said, and was greatly startled when it rang. Hesitatingly she picked up the black (Shade number 5) receiver, putting it closer to her ear.

"Good evening, and welcome to metal-phone-aid-super-center. We are here to help you with any problem you confront. We know the answer of any question you have. We can solve any paradox you want…" growled metallic voice inside the receiver.

"Really? Well, I've always wondered when exactly had Seattle died?" asked Chiaki with growing interest.

The other line went silent for a moment. Then the voice said "I guess that's not the real problem you have right now…Am I right?" asked the voice.

"I asked first…" said Chiaki, somehow even disappointed. The voice of the metalist hesitated again "Well I'm not sure…FAB never said anything about this part, I was only told how to instruct you with your cloth-choosing, that's it…So, shall we start?"

Chiaki nodded "Hai,"

"Well, first of all – lesson number one. Black isn't only a color, it has life of its own. In your wardrobe you would find at least one cloth of each shade of black. Make sure you take one from each. The days in Egypt are really hot, yet the nights can be very cold. Keep in mind you would work in chilly caves – so put some long shirts with you. Now few pairs of jeans…And don't forget your underwear. My agent always says I should wear clean underwear in case I get into an accident…" the metalists assured, and since he was a real expert in this aspect, Chiaki did as she was told.

"No go catch some hours of sleep, dear. And don't forget: metal-phone-aid-super-center is always ready to help you solve any problem you confront!" the metalist noted.

Chiaki smiled slyly "Just check when Seattle had died. Thank you."

The metalist growled lightly as he was in the middle of a metal song "No probs, but remember you owe me in the next FIC."

Chiaki put the receiver down and the phone disappeared, melting into the air. She yawned, making her way to the shower, almost stumbling on her packed suitcase /I guess there are some righteous souls in this cold strange world…/

* * *

Bakura glanced at his packed-up bags with slight concern. Had he packed everything/Tools, to open the pyramid, some money, in order to bribe random people, his ancient tomb-robber clothes…Yeah, enough./

Ryou came from behind, and said "Bakura, I knew someday you would want to travel abroad. For that case, I kept your passport for you. Here," he said, handing Bakura a little booklet in blue cover.

Bakura looked slightly annoyed "What?" he asked "What is _passporot_?"

"It's passport, Bakura, and it allows you to pass the borders and enter other states," explained Ryou, trying to make his yami look him in the eyes "Do you understand? You can't travel without it, so don't lose it please. If you are asked to show your passport at the passport-control, then do it immediately. And please don't say anything foolish to the officers, fine?"

Bakura frowned. He hated it when a new term came up and Ryou was treating him as a four years old child. "I see," he said slowly, taking the little booklet and opening it. In the first page he saw a photo of Bakura and some details printed about him.

"What the Hell?" roared Bakura angrily.

"What's wrong?" asked Ryou, startled.

"Why do you have this ridiculous picture of me here?" argued Bakura.

"You have to put it in, so the controllers can identify you," explained Ryou.

"But I had a bad-hair day…"

Ryou made a stupid face, and got away slowly, letting out only "Have fun in Egypt…"

"Wish you could come with me, hikari?" tried Bakura the nerves of the innocent.

Ryou turned around, a very annoyed expression on his face "Only for you to know, _FlEsH AnD BoNeZ_ is writing this. So I don't want to travel with you, because…Well, you know. Now leave me alone…" Ryou said, and went away.

Bakura looked into his passport again, admiring the photo. /My hair doesn't fall this way…And the spikes…I have to killer the photographer…/

* * *

"Bakura, how many times do I have to say it? Fasten your seat belt, please," Isis said as she was driving the kids to the airport "And don't try anything stupid. I've found a good, decent job for the three of you. While in Egypt, please behave yourselves, because you are representing Professor Hawkins. Bakura, especially you."

Bakura knew it would be for the best to keep his mouth shut. He stared at the window instead, or to be more exact, at the sun rays that danced among the free bright hair locks of Chiaki, and he'd been thinking how life was unfair. They made it to the airport just in time.

All Isis could remember was their backs getting far away into the terminal, she stood and wove at them, calling them to keep their tickets in a safe place and not forget anything in the plane. Chikai and Malik wove back, yet Bakura never turned around. And when they disappeared into the building, Isis sighed contently.

/…Yeah! Finally they are going to be far enough from my house…And Odion and I are completely alone…Today we eat our dinner in a romantic atmosphere…/

Let's leave Isis alone with her dreams, and go forward to see how our heroes are doing it in the "Departures".

* * *

When they've finally reached the check-in, Bakura was already really annoyed and bored. He had never flown on an airplane, and this first time seemed very threatening to him. He would never believe people could really fly to the skies with these things called planes, and even though Malik and Chiaki pointed at them and explained, he didn't seem to give up his suspects.

A young lady met them across the way in her stand, getting to them with a pile of papers and stickers. "Hello," she said "Where are you going?"

"Cairo, Egypt," answered Chiaki with a smile "Our flight is leaving soon."

"May I see your tickets?" asked the young lady. Malik got the tickets out and gave them to the lady. While she was examining them, she eyed the three teenagers with dark little eyes "Are you going alone?" she asked. Malik nodded.

"Now about your luggage. Is it everything you need? Have you packed the bags by yourselves?" she asked.

"What kind of questions are these?" asked Bakura suddenly "Why are you inquiring us? I haven't done anything this time, anything!" Malik and Chiaki pushed him aside laughing nervously "Yes, we packed everything by ourselves…"

In the background, Bakura was still arguing with the air "And they say this huge metallic thing can fly…Like Hell I believe them!…All because of Isis…All because of the stupid kitchen!...I don't wanna go! They are always getting on my nerves and never letting me alone…"

Malik and Chiaki tried to do their best to silence Bakura, but it seemed that his flight-fright was getting right into his shortening nerves.

"Has someone given you something to deliver? Letters? Packages?"

"And now I have to answer on stupid questions. Oh Isis, I wish you burn in Hell…"

"No, no, everything here is ours…"

"These bags are for the luggage, right?" asked the lady.

"Yes they are," Malik and Chiaki pointed at the right bags.

"And not to mention that stupid volunteering job! How in the name of Ra am I supposed to make this through? I'm never doing anything for free! I'm…"

"Let's go already, psycho-boy," said Chiaki and dragged Bakura under the doubtful looks of the security woman. "If you don't stop acting this way, they will be very suspicious and cause problems," she whispered threateningly "So please stop behaving this way. You have nothing to worry about. Just make your stupid face each time they talk to you, and we will do the rest…On second thoughts, you don't have to make a stupid face. You already have one,"

"What was that?" roared Bakura "I'm not stupid!"

During the luggage transparency another problem had awakened. The security man discovered bunch of metallic objects in Bakura's bags. He had to unpack and explain the function of each one of them, and you go explain about tomb-robbing to modern innocent people. It took about twenty five minutes and some of Chiaki's prettiest smiles to convince the security these items were for their work. Bakura was allowed to pack his bag again, which he did by shoving all the things roughly into it, gritting his teeth while doing so, scaring some of the security men.

Bakura was frowning awfully when Malik and Chiaki sent their luggage and paced into the passport-control. When he finally got to the cabin, he met wide-constructed lady with a rough expression.

"Passport, please?" She demanded, her voice low and deep.

Bakura was staring with his mouth wide-opened at the aesthetical-challenging woman in front of him. She was staring back with impatience.

"Young boy, I don't have here all day. Get your passport, or else…" Bakura gulped, getting the little booklet. The woman eyed him critically for some time, making him want to shrink to the size of a grasshopper. Finally she gave him the passport back and signaled him to go. Needless to say that Bakura ran like the entire Hell was chasing him. He caught into Chiaki, and refused to let go.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to get Bakura off her. He mumbled something unintelligible. Malik sent a friendly first towards Bakura's jaw, but Chiaki reached him first. Bakura was thrown on the floor, dragging the attention of the innocent citizens in the airport.

Important results: Bakura got into formatted-state, and was really silent till they got into the Duty Free. There, his thief senses were back in power, till he got two painful hits from two sides: one of the hits was Malik's new mascara right in the eye while the other was stream of extremely stinking perfume right in the face. Bakura was drugged completely and couldn't steal anything. Chiaki was very interested in the new perfume.

* * *

They had to drag Bakura into the plane. The stewards stared at them with suspicious eyes. Unfortunately, Bakura's seat was near the window. While Malik held the thief's arms, Chiaki fastened the seat belt on him, and finally it was safe to let him alone. He couldn't understand how to open his belt, and though he was protesting out loud, they pretended, playing complete strangers to him. Malik couldn't hear a thing from the security-explanation because of Bakura's wailing. When the engines started Bakura tried to hide under the seat.

/I don't like this…/ thought our poor Bakura /I don't like this at all…I don't wanna fly! I prefer to stay on solid ground…/ suddenly, strange sensation overtook him. it was like something deep inside his stomach was pushing him up into the orbit, stirring every little muscle in him, his ears rang when the ground beneath was getting farther away…The buildings were no bigger than little cubes, and the cars were little ants on the flat plain below…He was silent for a moment, feeling the sheer delight of the first man who had flown to the skies up above…But it was Bakura, so the next minute he was screaming:

"Yeah! I'm flying! I'm flying! I can fly! Look, I can touch the clouds!"

Chiaki leant closer to him, closer enough to splash her new perfume in his face. Bakura's head tilted to the side, and his eyes went wide and surprised. When he finally got back to his senses, the movie had already started.

* * *

With half of his meal lying in front of him, Bakura was admiring the photo in his passport. If only he had had a pencil, that surely could have been a masterpiece. He just hated that damned photo!

Looking outside the window to the clouds that were hovering among the outsides there, he wished he could touch one of them, only to check how it felt.

"Why can't I reach the clouds?" he asked Chiaki, and she snorted "Because you just can't Bakura, don't start your stupid stunts now, fine?" and she went back to the movie. Bakura frowned.

/Wait a sec, I'm a tomb-robber. There's no one in the world to tell me what to do! I only need to open this window, and the clouds are mine! Ha! Pharaoh! I'll steal your clouds!.../

Bakura examined the window meticulously. There was no visible way to open it from the inside. Then he had to use some special equipment. Bakura reached down his seat to his bag, and he took out an instrument for breaking heavy boulders that were blocking his way into ancient Egyptian tombs. Sending a quick glance toward Chiaki and Malik, who were both busy watching the movie, he prepared for the accurate hit.

Raging wind blew everything away through one broken window. The oxygen masks fell right above their heads, startling Malik. Things were sucked outside the shattered window like there was a huge vacuum cleaner planted into the sky. And Bakura's passport was one of them.

He saw it in a slow motion.

The little booklet with his loathed photo floating away from him. The words Ryou said came back into his mind

"_Don't lose it…_"

"N-N-NOOO-OOO-OOO!" Bakura screamed as he dived to catch the rebellious thing…

The next moment he was stuck in the window's frame, half of his body inside the plane, and half outside. Malik and Chiaki admired this scene in amazement.

"Well, let's just let him to stay like this for some time…" suggest Malik, and they returned their attention to the movie.

* * *

And in the grey silk of the clouds, far up in the sky, where it was cold and suffocating, Bakura was faintly looking ahead, into the nothingness. In his left, clutched tightly, was a little annoying blue covered booklet.

* * *

FAB: That was really…Bad, right? Stupid me…

_Ja-ne!_


End file.
